


winter looks good on you

by lemonheadlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonheadlester/pseuds/lemonheadlester
Summary: I've had the polar express theme song stuck in my head all day, and it inspired me to write this fic somehow. Enjoy some wintery fluff I guess. Just as a disclaimer, I've never actually been ice skating before.





	winter looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing girlfriend/beta @candycanrphilly (usually cozydnp) on tumblr

~~~

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Dan stands up carefully after he pulls the laces on his ice skates into tiny bows, using Phil's arm for support just in case he loses his balance.

They stand  before the ice skating rink, the least crowded one they could find that was close enough to home, located in a small park. Quiet and quaint.

Phil laughs, shoving Dan's shoulder lightly to which he bursts into laughter after stumbling back a bit, throwing his hands up playfully.

“What?” He quips. “You're the clumsiest person alive, Phil. I know you have that whole try new things slogan but I promise you I will laugh my ass off if you fall and slide across the ice.”

“But siiir,” Phil whines “that's my emotional support boyfriend!”

To the reference of the meme, Dan fully cackles, legs faltering under him as he nearly trips over his own feet. He leans over and gris the icy railing to stop himself from falling.

“What were you saying?” He hears a giggle from behind him, rolling his eyes.

“I- that's not fair!” Dan huffs as he steadies himself. “We aren't even on the ice yet.”

The two stand still for a moment, their foggy breath drifting away into the cold air. They stare at the rink curiously.

“So we're really, finally doing this.” Phil breathes as he holds Dan's hand firmly.

Dan nods, letting go of the railing and Phil's hand, heading towards the ice as fast as he can in a pair of ice skates.

“C'mon! Phil!” He calls. “Race you to see who can make a figure eight first!”

Phil giggles. “Oh you're on.”

He ignores the hesitation in his mind and steps onto the ice, sliding forward too fast for his liking and instantly grabbing back onto the rail.

“You okay, Phil?” Dan quips, holding his laugh back just in case the situation is more serious than he thought. Luckily, Phil just regains his balance and pushes off the rail, taking Dan's hand and pulling him out into the rink.

They're both wobbly at first but they manage to stay upright and start simple, skating in simple, slow lines, hand in hand, keeping each other upright when one of them falters.

“I guess it's not quite as easy as they make it look.” Phil chuckles. “I don't think either of us are coordinated enough for this.”

Dan slows to a stop and pulls Phil towards him, immersed by the way Phil looks with his dark hair dusted white and his pale lips twisted into a grin.

“What are you thinking about?” Phil mumbles, drawing Dan out of his trance.

They stand entirely still in each other's arms, right in the middle of the rink. To others, it might seems strange, but they don't care. They're here for each other.

“Oh, nothing. You're just really beautiful tonight.”

This makes Phil blush. As used to Dan's sentiment as he is, he can't help but be easily flustered around him. He's a fucking dork, and Phil loves him for that.

“Am I not every night?” he gasps dramatically. “I am hurt.”

“Oh shush.” Dan goes in for a quick kiss, sliding his hands around the slippery material of Phil's coat.

“You know, winter really suits you.” He mumbles against Phil's lips.

“What does that mean?”

They let go of each other and begin to skate again, still side by side.

“Oh I don't know how to explain it.” Dan sighs. “Have you ever just looked at someone and thought that something specific really suited them?”

Phil turns around and Dan follows, looking up at him rather than what's in front of him, trusting Phil won't let him run into anyone.

“I guess.”

Dan laughs. “Maybe you just look really good in fuzzy coats and snow in your head. I'm overthinking it.”

“I think your season associations are very endearing.” Phil quips.

“I don't know if that's sarcasm or not,” Dan skates up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “but I appreciate that either way.”

“You seem to be getting the hang of this.” He laughs, breath quickly cut short when Dan rests his head on his shoulder.

Dan keeps his arms wrapped around Phil, guiding him as they glide across the ice. Silence falls over them when they're suspended in a world of snow and each other.

Then the music playing through the speakers ends, and a familiar song comes on. They recognize it immediately as the theme from the  _ Polar Express _ , a concert band version.

“Polar Express!” Phil points out. “We just watched this movie last night!”

Dan grins. “We did!”

Dan is instantly humming along, and then he gets an idea. He skates around Phil so that he's facing him and going backwards, but he's not bothered by the risk because they've slowed down again and they're too busy staring into each other's eyes.

Dan takes Phil's hands in his without breaking eye contact. “May I have this dance?”

Phil is stunned for a few seconds until he connects the dots.

“On ice skates?”

“Why not?” He quips. “We're here…”

“Well, of course, but you better not let me fall.” Phil agrees to the idea, holding tight to Dan.

“I promise I won't.” He assures softly. “I'll be right here the whole time.”

The softness in his voice makes it clear to Phil that he's not joking. He really wants to do this, in a public skating rink, to music from a movie they fell asleep watching last night as they cuddled under a warm blanket with popcorn and hot chocolate.

Phil smiles at the memory. It was so wonderful. He remembers how he had run his fingers through Dan's hair, placing tiny kisses across his neck and chin. He was so beautiful. He always is.

The music is slow and powerful. It has Dan under some sort of spell as he let's the melody control his every move, and Phil watches in awe as he spins around him and takes him in carefully, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist.

Phil is astonished. Dancing isn't something they do often, and certainly is something they've never done in a situation like this, but Dan seems to know exactly what he's doing. He's able to let their bodies spin in a circle without either of them losing their balance.

Then Dan takes it a step further, pushing himself back and keeping a firm hold on Phil's hand while he distances himself, picking their speed up before twirling himself and turning back into Phil's arms.

He startles Phil as he does this, but they both relax and Phil is able to get used to having Dan's weight against him as he focuses on his stance. He wouldn't dare fall with Dan in his arms.

Phil is nervous to be taking the lead, but even when Dan leans against him he is able to keep steady as he spins him around again and lets him twirl as he throws his arms over his head, completing the motion with their hands linked and their eyes wide.

He can't get over how gracefully Dan is able to skate, how effortlessly he can glide across the ice without stumbling. He sees the smile on his face that shows how proud he is, one he recognizes immediately.

“Dan, I-” is all he's able to get out before he pulls on his hand, gripping his arm as he calls backwards, slipping and landing on the ice.

Dan follows him, landing face first on Phil's stomach with a grunt.

“Ugh, sorry.” Phil huffs. “I thought I had it-”

Dan doesn't let him finish because he's lowering his head and kissing him.

Their bodies tangle on the ice and the ground below them is growing colder, but the air between them is growing warmer. Their hands wander, the blades of their skates click together, the tone of the music shifts and suddenly everything feels as if it's happening in slow motion. That is, until they open their eyes and remember where they are.

“You did, Phil.” Dan mumbles. “You were amazing.”

Phil's eyes widen. “Me? What about you?” he sputters. “You looked so, so…”

“Charming? Handsome? Irresistible?”

Phil laughs. “Shut up.”

“Where did you learn to do that anyway?” Dan asks.

“I may have come here while you were sleeping and practiced a few nights.” He admits guiltily. “I wanted to impress you, okay? I know this was supposed to be a new experience and all but I didn't want us to be falling on our asses the whole time-”

Phil presses his lips to Dan's again, silencing him. He pulls away with a smile that calms him down before he even has to say anything.

It's their unspoken communication that gives them these moments. One where they can just ignore the strange looks they get and stare at each other until they start giggling like children.    

“You were absolutely incredible, but for the record, you don't have to impress me. We've been together for nearly a decade, idiot.”

Dan drops his head and rests his forehead against Phil's chest, stifling a laugh. Phil can tell he's embarrassed, but he also knows he doesn't regret a thing.

“Maybe you still know how to sweep my off my feet after ten years.“ He chuckles, shoving Phil's chin gently, but blindly. Phil hears the fondness in his voice and has to restrain himself from making fun of him.

“Well, I did quite literally do that.” he quips, wrapping his arms around Dan and pulling him closer, kissing his head softly. “but you know I love you.”

They don't bother trying to get back up. Instead, they slide over to the edge of the rink and remove their skates slowly, resting their heads in the snow.

Dan settles his head in Phil's neck and sighs, shielding his eyes from the snow, looking up, and laughing with a hint of relief in his voice, but mostly pride.

“I do. And I love you too.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @mad-phannie-christmas (usually lemonheadlester)


End file.
